


The Opportune Moment (a pirate’s code)

by wheredwellthe_brave_atheart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Arty & Co. are pirates, Arty and Holly in the world of pirates of the Caribbean, Gen, Holly is in the Royal Navy, It’s a trip I promise, Pirates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart/pseuds/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart
Summary: “This is madness!” cried Holly.The young pirate cocked his pistol. “I prefer to think of it as brilliance. It’s remarkable how often those two traits coincide.”





	The Opportune Moment (a pirate’s code)

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought these two worlds would never collide...

Holly Short grunted in pain as her knees hit the deck sharply, oar-calloused hands rough and unyielding at her shoulders. 

The Aurum Domina’s sails creaked and billowed in the wind, and Holly imagined that the shrieking cries of the gulls circling overhead were really her own. The Atlantic sun beat down – unusually warm for the southern coast of Ireland. Holly felt the skin on the back of her neck itch as sweat dripped down past the collar of her dirtied uniform.

This vessel had been her salvation from the shipwreck which had stranded her on a craggy outbreak of rock somewhere south of Arranmore, but as Holly had hoisted herself up her lowered rope ladder, strong arms had grabbed her and wrestled her into bonds.

“Parley!” she gasped, desperately, hoping to convince the gathering sailors of her rank. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with!”

A figure’s approach was heralded by the thunk of a pair of well-polished boots on the deck before her lowered gaze.

“’Parley’,” said an icy voice above her, setting a chill in her bones even through the heat, “is defined as a conference between enemies over terms of a truce. The root of the word is parler, which is, as I’m sure you know, the French verb for "to speak"; specifically the conjugation parlez – all in all, rather polite, I think, for a lonely vagrant such as yourself, Miss.”

“Captain,” Holly corrected between clenched teeth, wrenching her eyes upward. The face of the man before her was haloed by the glow of the afternoon sun, his features cast in shadow. She renewed her struggle against the bonds as she asserted her position. “Captain Holly Short of the-“

The man tutted, stepping forward to crush her hands under one boot, pinning her small fingers to the swaying deck. “-of the Royal Navy, yes, we are quite aware of your rank, as your uniform shows it plainly enough. However, I do not think such a reckless officer found so very far from her post is quite deserving of that title. Do you, Butler?”

The giant behind her merely adjusted his grip on Holly’s shoulders as the man lifted his foot and she yanked her aching hands back, cradling them to her chest.

“Now,” the sailor said, shifting his heels, “I am sure you can imagine our options, here. Either we throw you back overboard and let the sea do with you what it will…” Here the man crouched low in front of her, so his face was level to her own. Though tears of pain swam in her eyes she could now see the face of her captor – and realized with great surprise that he was little more than a boy.

“Or…” he continued, in light tones totally at odds with the menace of her surroundings, “we could demand a hefty ransom for one of the King’s own most noble sailors of his Majesty’s Royal Navy.”

The peril in which Holly was rapidly finding herself made fear settle like a lead cannon ball in her gut.

“Pirate!” she spat, hurling the epithet at the man’s feet. “Traitors, cowards, bloody pirates-!”

“Oh, I do prefer corsairs, or perhaps privateers – my First Mate here, Butler, argues that the term buccaneer would also befit our situation, but I must admit it is a tad flamboyant for my taste.”

At this final ridiculous display of the cavalier attitude with which he tormented her, Holly hurled herself towards her abductor, kicking her legs out and twisting with all her might. She was no match, however, for the formidable First Mate, who, with a nod from his Captain, hit her smartly over the head with the blunt end of his sword.

Holly fell into unconsciousness as pain exploded like gunfire behind her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come - let me know what you think!


End file.
